


Debriefing

by Blue Falcon Art (scififan27)



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, POV First Person, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scififan27/pseuds/Blue%20Falcon%20Art
Summary: Scott's sudden promotion to Pathfinder came with a lot of unexpected complications. It's all made more complicated by his feelings for his chief engineer.





	Debriefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustrated by the chain of command, Scott Ryder finds relief in the strangest of places with one of the most interesting men in Andromeda.

It’s reckless, stupid, even, I barely know the man, we’ve had just one date, and even that wasn’t as it appeared. He’s been playing me since we met, and yet, against my better judgement, I’m all in.

This isn’t quite how I saw our first fuck going, but without a doubt, that’s where this is heading. Is it weird that this is happening in a cave, in the middle of a desert on Kadara while my squad hikes back to the Nomad, no doubt cracking jokes at my expense? Vetra couldn’t keep a straight face when I told her I was staying to debrief, and Kosta had opened his mouth to say something, then wisely shut it.

As soon as Kosta and Vetra are out of earshot, Reyes closes the distance between us, and presses his lips to mine. My heart skips a beat as I stand unresponsive, my hind brain screaming no, and my libido a resounding yes.

The way he kisses me isn’t at all like our first kiss, in the storage room at Sloane’s palace; hurried, hasty, impulsive for all the wrong reasons. Okay, this is kind of fucked up, I’m getting my rocks off with a guy in the same place we just eradicated his competition. Stop overthinking it, Scott.

Nor is it like our second over Kadara Port. That was sloppy, clumsy, and decidedly less than sober. No, this is smooth; smooth like his accent and that pilfered bottle of whiskey. It’s fire, it’s passion, it’s tender. I love a good kiss. It’s intimate, more so than sex. My libido wins.

As our hands roam over each other, and lips and tongues caress, I’m not convinced Charlatan is a good nickname for him. Sinner maybe, or saint, but definitely not Charlatan. No, the man knows a lot more than he lets on, and he certainly knows how to make a guy feel wanted.

And more than anything, that’s what I need. Ever since I arrived in Andromeda, I’ve only ever been needed, but not wanted. Well, maybe that’s not quite true, but it’s not like Gil and I can fraternise, however much we may want to. But besides whatever it is between Gil and I, it’s been about what everyone needs from me, and never about what I need. It’s high time I do something for me for a change.

I reach down to squeeze his ass, which draws the most amazing moan out of him. I can’t help the answering moan that rumbles in my chest, anymore than I can help massaging his ass and squeezing it again, just to see if he’ll make that noise again. He has a fantastic ass; toned and firm, and each cheek the perfect hand full.

He doesn’t make that delicious sound again, and I’m okay with that, because what he does instead is nip my lip with his teeth, then murmur something in Spanish against my lips. I never studied Spanish, and my translator is glitching out after using my biotics, but I don’t need much of a translation when he pulls back to look at my armor, then deftly undoes it.

Dim in the back of my mind, my Systems Alliance training protests at being made so vulnerable in a combat zone. It’s promptly quashed by Reyes nuzzling the join between my neck and my shoulder.

I fumble with the fastenings of his armor. Time to even the score. He doesn’t give me a chance.

I pause to let him pull my bodysuit down, baring my shoulders and upper arms, and letting the fresh sweat soaked into my Initiative-issued shirt evaporate in the cooler air of the cave. It feels absolutely glorious after the heat of exertion in heavy armor and high ambient temperatures.

I’ve been mentally undressing him since I first saw him. Please let him be as handsome underneath his clothes as my fantasy is. I wriggle my hands out of my undersuit, and put them to work undressing Reyes. My fingers are clumsy, fumbling. I’m no blushing virgin, but it’s been a while, and I’m out of practice.

He’s not what I imagined, he’s not better, he’s not worse, he’s different; he’s real. Every mole, every scar, there for me to touch, to kiss, to worship. One scar especially draws my eye, it’s thin and white, the pigmentation gone from a wound that must have been pretty deep. It looks like a cut from a blade. I run the pad of my thumb along it, wondering how long ago it happened, and who he upset. It must have happened before he came to Andromeda, when, as he puts it, he was a nobody. Was it what gave him the final push to come to Andromeda?

I drop his shirt on the ground next to us. I wonder whether he’ll think that itchy sand is worth it. I hope he does, I don’t want to be that big a disappointment.

The smell of his fresh sweat is intoxicating. I bend my neck and drag my tongue over his collarbone. It’s spontaneous, and something I’ve never done before, but it’s something I want to do again. The salt in Reyes’ sweat tastes fantastic. I must be low on sodium. Thanks brain, shut up, can’t you tell I’m busy?

Reyes peels my shirt off. I don’t know where it ends up. The floor, probably, but I don’t care, because his hands, slightly rough, calloused in the same places mine are, are all over me. A chuckle escapes me as his hands find that ticklish spot over my ribs.

He gazes into my eyes, a slow smirk twisting his lips.

I glare a challenge at him. Don’t you dare.

He does dare. He scratches his fingertips over that same ticklish spot.

He says something I don’t understand, but it sounds teasing, and the twinkle in his eyes makes him even more handsome.

He crouches down to nibble at my ribs. I don’t care that I’m ticklish anymore. Seeing him down there sends heat pooling to my crotch.

I twine my fingers in his hair, stroke his scalp, then grip, just enough to bring him back up. I capture his lips with mine, and press my body to his. His dick, hard in his pants, presses against my hipbone. I rock my own against his hips.

He lets out a breathy laugh, and says something entirely too seductive-sounding.

It takes a while for me to drag the words out of my lust-addled brain. “Habla Inglés?”

He leans back to look into my eyes, his head tilted a little. “Si… why?”

“Translator doesn’t work.” I say, tapping my temple. “Biotic overload.”

His lips twist into a far too attractive, impish smile. “It was sweet nothings.”

“Liar.”

Reyes feigns offense so melodramatically, I can’t help laughing.

“But a handsome one.”

“I aim to please,” he says as he kneels in front of me.

Mission accomplished, I think. I like the way he looks up at me, a hungry gleam in his eyes as he slides my bodysuit down my hips. He doesn’t waste any time freeing my cock from my underwear. I rock into his hand when he wraps it around my cock and strokes down toward the base.

The friction of his hands feels so good, my head rolls back on my shoulders, and I close my eyes, focusing on every move on his hands.

I feel his breath whisper over my sensitive cock, then his lips on it, kissing and nuzzling his way down. Every once in a while, his stubble scratches my cock, making me hiss with the discomfort of it.

He plants a kiss on both of my balls before he licks the tip of my cock. I let out a breathy moan. I reach to put a hand on his head, then stop. I don’t want to push him into anything he doesn’t want to do. That’s not how I want my first fuck in Andromeda to happen.

“You can touch me, Scott. I want you to touch me,” he says, before taking me into his mouth and sliding down, his lips stretched obscenely around my cock.

He sets a lazy rhythm, slow, indulgent, twisting as he takes me deeper, his fist pumping steady and firm on the rest of my cock.

I bring one hand down to stroke his hair, the other one clawing into the rock face behind me. My breath comes in small gasps now, in time with the rhythm. I lick my parched lips, mouth drying from hanging open.

I’ve changed my mind, the first name he told me, the one that means ‘mouth’, that’s the right name. I grip onto his hair to try ground myself, to keep myself from fucking into that talented mouth far harder than I mean to.

I thrust into his wet, willing, mouth, enjoying the way his tongue laps at my slit with each withdrawal. A familiar pressure builds at the base of my spine. “Reyes,” I say through gritted teeth.

He hums interrogatively around my dick, and my balls tighten.

“Reyes,” I say again, and tighten my fingers in his hair.

He stops to look up at me through his lashes, and it’s all I can do not to explode in his mouth. I see he’s fisting his cock, and that’s what sends me over the edge. Everything whites out, and I thrust hard into his mouth, spurting my come onto his tongue.

Reyes pulls off, spitting my come out, and palms himself off with a cry. Strings of his come spatter onto the shins of my armor, and he leans against me, his shoulder to my thigh, sweat-drenched forehead against my still twitching cock.

I stroke his hair as we both pant to catch our breath.


End file.
